The Shadows of the Heart
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: Amelia always wanted to be normal and she tried her best to be that but her past and future begged to differ with her. Now she must relize that her life is anything but normal. First fanfiction please read and reviwe . Warrning so so writing and ideas come and go long fanfiction so be ready!
1. Chapter 1

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 1 The Trio Meets

*author's note hello everyone welcome to my first fan fiction now I need to say this now this will be a long story so if you're not into long stories you should move on to something else. Warning the beginning is low so just hold on this will get better. Also I do not own Pokémon this is a fan base story and I hope you like it now onto the story!

I always loved the old stories about legendries and adventures, heroes and heroine, a story where one person had the power to save every one. I always wanted to be like those people in the stories ever since I was young; I never thought it would really happen.

"Amelia sweetie come on wake up were here." The teenage girl groaned and turned over in the truck seat. "Amelia you promised that you would look at this move in a positive light for my sake please don't be like this." The mother pouted.

"Uggg, fine mom I'm getting out of the car." The door opened and out jumped a teenage girl with long brown hair put up into a pony tail, with short damaged jeans a white shirt with pink circles on the shoulders and in the middle of her chest. (Yes this is the Pokémon black girl just younger about 14 and no she doesn't have her hat yet)

"So what do you want me to do" She asked looking up at her new house in a tiny town called Nuvema Town, it looked tiny and she knew that she would be bored out of her mind there it wouldn't be as exciting as living in Opelucid City but she would have to live with it.

"Please start taking in the boxes into the house so we can start unpacking I need to go pay the movers so we can get this done faster" she responded.

"Okay mom." With that Amelia walked behind the truck and opened the back, not that many boxes so she just grabbed one and heaved it inside the house and plopped it on the floor. After that she reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod and plugged in her headphones turned on her music and thought ; 'What am I going to do here I also have to switch schools, great this has to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me'. When she got back to the moving truck she jumped inside and fished around for something and pulled out her wooden sword "Well it's nice to know that it made the trip in one piece." She stuck the sword on her back and picked up another box. "Alright next one" and heaved another box inside. When she plopped the next box on the ground she noticed something shiny in the corner "Hu? What's that" as she walked over she found a poke ball with a pink heart on it and little swirls in leaf green all around it "Wait who would leave a perfectly good poke ball in an empty house like this" she said as she examined the poke ball with its peculiar design. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rushed knocking at the door "Umm coming?" As she walked over to the door she slipped the poke ball into her pocket and opened it she was met with two kids about here age one girl with blonde hair and one boy with black.

"Hi welcome to Nuvema Town it great to meet you I'm Bianca and I'm so happy to make you acquaintance." Bianca said while grabbing out and shaking Amelia's hand.

"H-hello" Amelia said confused

"Bianca stop it you shaking her" Said the black haired guy folding his arms

"Omigosh I am I'm so sorry" she said while letting go of Amelia

"It's okay I'm sure you didn't mean it." Amelia said with a dazed smile

"No she doesn't mean it, but she does it anyway" He repositioned his glasses so Amelia could see his eyes reached out his hand while Bianca made a pouting face and said "Hello I'm Cheren and it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

Amelia smiled and took his hand shake" yours as well its nice know that there are other kids my age in the neighborhood, I'm Amelia, but you can call me amber."

Cheren smiled again and replied "okay amber would you like us to show you around the town."

She smiled "I think I will take you up on that offer I'm sure my mom won't mind lets go."

"Alright!" Bianca said jumping up from excitement "Hey what's that on your back" she said pointing to Amelia.

"Ohh it's just my wooden sword, it's one of my hobbies come on lets go" Amelia said walking towards the door.

"Okay that's really, cool come on Cheren" Bianca said dragging him by the arm.

"Alright, alright let go of me Bianca" He retorted as Amelia snickered

The trio walked out the house as Amelia told her mother was she was going; soon the story was truly going to begin.

*authors note hello everybody sorry that this chapter was boring I new at this and I wanted to set up the scene for the next chapter I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon so you don't have to keep reading this boring stuff ok bye*


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 2 A new field of adventures

*author's note hey everybody I just want to make one thing clear before people start commenting on it the story is from Pokémon black but her team and some characters will be from black 2 I just wanted to make that clear now onto the story.

"Alright this is the last place in Nuvema Town professor Junipers lab" Cheren said as the tree walked up to the biggest building in town

"Really professor Juniper lives here wow maybe this place will be more interesting than I thought." Amber said looking at the building

"Yea we get that a lot at school but even if this town is small it's the only one that professor Juniper has a house." Cheren said back "And if you think that this is cool wait till you see behind the lab." Cheren said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh yea its ausum you'll love it you look like the type who loves adventures, and sweets." Bianca said with and exited gleam in her eyes.

"Wait how did you know th-"Amber was cut off by Bianca grabbing her and pulling her into the lab with Cheren following after shaking his head at Bianca's actions.

"Professor are you here?" Bianca shouted while still dragging Amelia

"Bianca please what have I told you about your voice in here I have pokémon resting, oh who is this" the professor said looking to Amelia.

"Hello my name is Amelia it's a pleasure to meet you p-professor" Amelia stuttered

Juniper smiled "now now no need to be so formal it's a pleasure to meet you I assume you're a part of the new family that is moving here today am I right."

Y-yes that is true me and my mother just moved here today Bianca and Cheren are showing me around." She responded.

"Well isn't that nice so Bianca any specific reason why you dragged this poor girl over here?" Juniper said.

"Ohh right Professor could you let us in the back we want to show amber the coolest part of this town." Pleaded Bianca

Aright you can show her but please don't provoke the pokémon for some reason there more aggressive than usual and I don't know why. "Juniper said folding her arms.

"Alright well be careful thank you professor, Amber follow me." Cheren said as he walked towards the back of the building

"Okay wait for me." She said wile Bianca followed her

"This is the best part of Nuvema town." Said a smug looking Cheren and opened the back door and revealed a gigantic plan filled with pokémon.

"Ohh wow this is amazing!" Amber said as she walked out into the field and clasps her hands together. "I can't believe something this amazing is just outside a small town"

"Nobody does that's why this town is so quiet and I really don't mind I wouldn't like this place as much if it was noisy." Cheren retorted

"Come on Cheren now is not the time to be criticizing things we got to show amber our hidden house." Bianca teased as she grabbed Ambers hand and stated dragging her across the plain.

"Hey wait for me Bianca." Cheren said hastily as he stared to run alongside them.

"Were we going" Amber started "Oh who cares this is fun" as they all stated laughing.

They were having a great time if only they knew that a person and enemy were watching them and waiting to check out this new girl.

*authors note guys I'm sorry for the boring chapter again its just taking forever to set up the scenes for the new chapters I'm trying to get to the interesting part as fast as I can so until I can ill make it up to you by uploading often sorry again and see you later.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 3 We have a problem

"Oh Wow! Look at this place it arches up like a dome, is this really a hidden grotto?" Amber asked. Looking around the place Bianca had dragged her to.

"Yea look at this place isn't it amazing I found it all by myself" Bianca retorted with pride in her voice.

"Sure you did I bet that she probably just followed a family of patrat moving out of here." Cheren responded with amused tone.

"Hey Cheren you don't know that I spent a lot of time looking for this place." Bianca complained Amber and Cheren laughed at the face she was making.

"Well, well this place really fits your guy's personalities." The trio turned to the entrance where a hazel nut haired girl was walking up. (I'm not good at describing people as you could already tell but this girl is supposed to look like lass) She out on a smug look and said "Its stupid plain and boring exactly like you." The girl stated laughing maniacal "So Bianca Cheren how you dweebs doing I saw you running and I thought I would have to stop by and say hello."

"Michel what do you want were busy right now" said Cheren sounding extremely agitated while he was glaring at the girl. This put Amelia on edge the mood became static Bianca and Cheren were glaring at this girl while she just looked at them with enjoyment in her eyes.

"What do I want well I'm so glad you asked you see I want this hidden grotto, sure its lame and such but I could fix it up besides anything remarkable cool you to don't deserve any dweeb from Nuvema town doesn't deserve anything cool." Michel said with and evil stare.

"No way were not giving anything to you, you big bully!" screamed Bianca then Michel pulled something out of her bag and slipped it on her hand

"Now now that's no way to talk to someone bimbo. You should learn your place." Then she swung at Bianca with that thing on her hand but instead hit Cheren instead.

"Cheren!" Amber and Bianca said at the same time as Cheren was flung to the ground and Michel just put her hands to reveal what she had just hit Cheren with. It was something like a bear claw made of wood with three claws on it.

"Ungg don't people know it's dangerous to get in the way of an attack, now Bianca weren't we just getting to having some fun." She swung again as Bianca put her arms up to cover her face.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkk!" She screamed but the claw never made contact.

"What the?" Michel said as she looked over to see a wooden sword had blocked her claw. As she looked she saw that new girl had a sword in her hand and hade it between two of her claws.

"E-enough I won't let anybody hurt other people and I don't know who you are but that applies to you also." Amber said with a look of determination in her eyes.

"H-how did you stop my claw, well no matter ill just deal with you first you only got one luck shot!" Michel screamed as she pulled away her claw and swung it at Amber again but instead of what she wanted Amber once again caught the claws with her sword little did Michel know what adrenalin was flowing through Amelia, she had always practiced with her sword but she never actually fought someone but she couldn't let Michel know that. She knew she had to end this now so she took her sword and turned it sideways between the claws breaking two off and moving her sword to Michel's neck.

"Leave." Commanded Amelia she wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends they welcomed her and opened up to her unlike anyone from her old town and she would defend them.

"Grrrrr… Fine I'll leave but listen up new girl I'll get you back for this" After Michel said that she ran out of the grotto.

"Bianca are you okay?" Amber asked not looking at her.

"Yea thank you Amelia." Bianca replied with a nervous sounding voice. She would have never guessed that Amber could have been so violent.

"Hey Bianca, are you okay?" Amelia said without looking at her she knew why she sounded scared just like the other people she met their scared of her violent side and she wasn't very proud of it.

"Y-yea thanks for helping me Amelia." Bianca responded

"Come on now you can just call me Amber" she looked over at Bianca and smiled then she walked over to Cheren who had been out of commission and she looked at his face "Hmm he's goanna get some bruises but her seems fine" she poked his face and he didn't respond " I think that that hit knocked him unconscious. Come on Bianca we have to carry him to the professor's lab and tell her what happened." When she said that she poked up Cheren on her back and stated to carry him out if the grotto. "Come on Bianca I need some help."

"Oh right here let me get Cheren's other arm." After she said that they picked up Cheren and walked him towards Jumper's Lab

"Oh my! Is that what happened another girl attacked you?!" said a worried professor Juniper.

Yes Professor were sorry for the trouble we caused." Responded Bianca.

"No there is no need to be sorry I will go get Cheren's family you to go home its almost dark." Said Juniper as she motioned them away. When they got outside Bianca spoke

"Amber I was scared of that look you had on your face today when you faced Michel." She took a deep breath "but I was happy that someone would stand up for us so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course Bianca and thank you also from everybody else I met they were afraid of me after they saw what I could become, but you didn't run away you even helped me with Cheren" She rubbed her eyes "So again thank you too I feel like I finely found two true friends that won't run away from me so, yea ill se you tomorrow." With that Amber ran away to her house.

"Sweetie welcome back how was it with the neighbors" asked her mom

"It was great mom; I'm tired so imma head to be night." Responded Amelia

"Goodnight Sweetie" and with that her mother continued to set up her bed downstairs.

"Blaaaa" Amber said while sticking her tongue out "I'm tired" as she rolled over she felt something in her pocket "Hun? O right the poke ball I found" She reached into her pocket and pulled it out examining it in the moonlight shining through her window. "Hmm I wonder if there's anything inside?" she enlarged the poke ball and opened it then she was engulfed by a white light "What the-"She was cut off.

*Author's note well this was a long chapter but I finally got to an interesting part sorry but the uploads are going to be late because school has resumed so you won't get them that often but I'll still try one a day bye guys


	4. Chapter 4

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 4 I'm not special

*authors note Hi everybody I can believe how popular this story is getting but to the point I won't be able to upload every day now I'll try to upload as often as I want so new chapters won't be as common but to make that up the will start getting longer. Now onto the story!

"AHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed as she fell into what seemed to be a white abyss. She landed on the ground with a THUD and heard her back crack. She inhaled sharply as she stood up. "Ahhh, my back that really hurt" she looked around at the white scenery and stood up "Wait where am I wasn't I just in my room and then I…! Wait didn't I open that" She went to her pocket and the poke ball was gone. "What is happening I don't get any of this!" Amelia grabbed her head and fell to her knees

"Wait don't cry please it's okay your fine I promise "said a voice. Amelia looked up to find where the voice came from but nobody was there.

"Hello, who-oes there s-show yourself!" Amelia almost screamed she couldn't comprehend what was happening and she couldn't take anymore crap.

"No please don't be angry I won't hurt you I only brought you here to talk to you Amelia." Amelia stood up and looked around.

"How do you know my name? I want answers who are you!" She was freaking out "I-I I want to go home. I want to wake up from this!" Amelia put her hands up over her ears and closed her eyes. Soon she felt a small hand on her arm she looked up and what she saw made her lose her breath

"It's okay I really meant no harm I promise don't mean any harm so please come down." Said a mew hovering over Amelia with one of its paws on her shoulder.

"A a-a-a" Amelia shook her head "Wait a mew wanted to talk to me" Amelia was dumbstruck.

"Yes and I'm glad you calmed down now we can talk" The mew said happily

"Uhhh, okay what do you want to talk about." Amelia couldn't believe what she was seeing so she just went with it because her mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Mews face became serious and it made Amelia tense "I need you help" mew said

"My help but, what do you need my help for?" She was confuses

"Because you're special I need your help enemies of mine are coming after me and I need your help." Mew didn't sound like she was joking

"Special? I'm not special I'm nobody " She looked at mew with doubt in her eyes "There's no way I'm special I'm just me a typical person you can find anywhere."

"No don't say that! You are an amazing person and you can become something incredible you not a nobody your you."

"How can you say that? What do you know! I know myself better than anyone else how would you know I'm special!" Amelia put her head down. "If I was special then maybe my dad would still be here, that he wouldn't have abandoned mom." She looked at mew with tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm nobody if I was special my family wouldn't be like this, people wouldn't hate me so easily." Tears were streaming down her face. "If I was special I wouldn't just a plain person that had to look away from her past to cope with being here now *sharp inhale* I'm no one special mew you have the wrong person I'm a nobody just a wimp a legendary like you shouldn't waste your time on someone like me.

Mew looked at her with sadness in her eyes "Maybe you can't look at your past just yet but that doesn't mean you would be able to eventually, look if you ever want to talk to me again just open the poke ball you found. Just remember this, bad things happen that you can't always stop but just keep looking to the future and something will go right I'm sure. I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories but I'll always be there for you here let me send you back." As Amelia was engulfed by a white light she could see the sadness on the mews face.

"I'm sorry but I'm no one special." Amelia said as she disappeared.

"But you really are you just have to see it for yourself." Said mew before disappearing into the white.

* authors note sorry for the rushed chapter I have another project starting and I have to fix my schedule so hopefully I'll see you all tomorrow if I can upload Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 5 What is Happening?

"Uggnnn…" Amelia said as she found herself on her bed with the poke ball in her hand. She put her hand over her face and curled up into bed and tried to forget what had just happened. That night she had a nightmare about something chasing her and it keep getting closer till she was overwhelmed by darkness "AHHHH!?" Amelia jumped out of bed and look around when she realized her surrounding she fell to her knees and let out a sigh. 'It was just a dream thank goodness ' She rose to her feet and checked the time "What! Its already 1 oh man I over slept." Amelia ran and almost tripped over the stairs "MOM why didn't you wake me up I'm going to be late for school!"

` "Wait what are you talking about? It's Saturday." Said her mother who was apparently making breakfast Amelia turned around with black lines under her eyes

"Is it really Saturday?" She asked

"Yea I thought you knew. Replied her mother. Amelia fell to the floor

"Oh man I got out of bed for this? LAME!" Amelia huffed.

"Well aren't you going out to see you friends today so get in the shower and get out if your pajamas?" Amelia bilked pajamas but she didn't change into her pajamas last night, but she was wearing her rose covered pajamas she tried to remember when she had but then she saw the white abyss. No she wasn't going to recall last night so she just got up.

"Okay mom where's my hair dye?" (This will be explained later her natural color is hazel.)

"It's with the rest of your toiletries I put them in a box in your room. Now go on breakfast is going to be ready soon, I made eggs and Oran berry pancakes." Her mother said turning back to the stove.

"Alright mom I'm on it." She got up and stated to walk away then turned around and said "Mom do we have any syrup?"

"Yes now run along or else you won't get any." Threatened her mother.

"Alright, alright I'm going! Don't do anything drastic." As she ran upstairs she stopped at her door and whispered ho her mother couldn't hear it "I'm sorry." And ran into her room.

"Amelia are you ready yet you breakfast is going to get cold." Shouted her mom.

"Yea mom give me a quick second I'm drying my hair!" Amelia shouted back. She walked down stairs in a longer pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with her hair down almost to the middle of her back.

"As always you have that sword with you honesty do ever leave that thing at home?" her mother asked.

"I do when I go to school, I need it to defend myself I don't know about anything here." She said as she innocently smiled at her mother. Then there was a knock at the door "Oh I'll get it mom" Then Amelia ran to the door and opened it standing at the door as Bianca

"Hey Amelia I'm glad to see that your home I was going to get Cheren and go look around the field so I decided to see if your available" Bianca look to the ground and kicked at the air.

"Sure I would love to I want to see more of the field behind the lab" She turned around "Mom is that okay with you?"

"Sure dear just take your breakfast." Replied her mom

"Thanks mom lets go Bianca we have to get Cheren." Amelia said and they walked out the door when they got outside and Amelia closed the door she turned to Bianca and said, "Bianca I told you that it's okay to call me Amelia that's what my friends call me."

"I know it's just that you seem like the formal type so I don't feel that comfortable." Bianca said

"Please me formally I have anger issues I carry around a wooden one handed sword almost all the time and I've never worn a dress what about me is formal? Amelia said sarcastically with a smug look. That made Bianca chuckle.

"Are you serious you've never worn a dress?" Bianca asked.

"As true as green hair is overrated." She replied with a scrunch face. Bianca chuckled. Soon thet arrived at Cheren's house. "I hope he's okay he got hit pretty hard with those claws." Amelia said as she put a knuckle to her mouth.

"Well we just have to find out." Said Bianca as she knocked on the door. When the door opened we saw a women with glasses brown hair and a pink gown. (Yes this is my own version of the rivals parents it will be this way for both of them)

"Yes do you to need something?" Said the women

"Yes, we were wondering if Cheren was available." Replied Bianca

"No I'm sorry he still needs to rest and ice his eye" She replied unhappily

"Oh okay well tell him we came by okay. Bianca replied

"Sure I will you to be safe goodbye." Replied the women

"Goodbye Mrs. Samson." Bianca replied and the women closed the door and as they stated walking away Amber turned to her and said.

"Mrs. Samson? Cheren's last name is Samson that's kina funny." Amelia said with a smile.

"Yea I know but don't laugh in front of his parents." Bianca put up her hand and spoke like a fancy person "It's rude" She looked over at Amelia and the both stated cracking up.

"Well let's go I want to check out the field." Said Amelia with an excited look on her face.

"I do to but what about Michel." Said Bianca worriedly. Then Amber moved her hair to reveal her sword.

"It's okay I got it if that happens" Then she put her hair back into place. "Come on let's go!" She grabbed Bianca's hand and ran towards the lab." Professor are you here it's me and Bianca."

"Yes I'm here but what have I told you about the noise is here" Juniper scolded.

"I'm sorry but we came to ask if it's okay if we go back out to the field I really want to see the area." Juniper looked at them not sure whether to answer. "Please professor will be careful and it wasn't our fault in the first place." Amber was pleading.

"Okay, okay you can go out to the field but be careful Cheren was actually injured pretty badly he might need a cast for his arm." Replied Juniper

"It was really that bad?" Asked Bianca

"Unfortunately yes and we need to talk to Michel about this. Well weren't you two going out to the field?"

"Oh, right come on Amber. We need to get out there so we still have time today." And with that she grabbed Amber hand and went out to the field.

"Wow look at all the pokémon our here!" They had gone down by the river and were watching the pokémon come and go. "Look a zorua right next to that pikachu! Amber said in a loud whisper.

"Quiet your scare the pokémon I want to look at them!" Bianca complained at her.

"Well your one to talk!" Replied Amber suddenly the pokémon ran into the forest part of the field "Hu? What happened why did the pokémon run into the forest?" Just as she said that she felt a cold presence gliding along her back that gave her chills "Wait what was that?" She said as she was standing up.

"What was what Amber did you see something?" Bianca asked confused

"No I just felt something cold run along my spine, but I guesses it was just my imagination." She shrugged "Hey lets go down by the river I want to look at something, come on!" With that Amber slid down the slope to the river.

"Hey wait for me Amber you're going to fast… Hun Amber what are you looking at?" When Bianca looked where Amber was looking she saw a leafeon trapped under a rock and a broken tree branch was about to fall on it. "Oh no Amber you have to save it!"

"What me but what should I do!?" Screamed Amber

"I don't know just do something!" Bianca screamed back at her then they heard the sound of a tree branch breaking and the leafeon screaming in fear. "Agggggg! I can't look!" She hid her eyes behind her hands but then looked up when she heard a blunt thud, when she looked up she was Amelia using her sword to stop the tree branch from crashing into the leafeon. Then she trough the tree branch away and dropped her sword.

"Bianca why are you just standing there! Help me get this rock off the leafeon!" Bianca was to stunned to talk until she was snapped back into reality by Amber yelling at her again. "Bianca HELP ME!" she said with a much louder voice.

"Oh right" She ran over to Amber and looked at her "What do I do?"

"Pick up the rock ill hold the leafeon down so it doesn't hurt is foot more than it already has." Amber replied Bianca was impressed Amber seemed like a rough and tough tom bay but she really cares when it matters. "Okay are you ready on 3; one, two, three!"

Bianca pulled on the rock lifting it and Amber help the leafeon down long enough to get its foot out.

"Call down were only going to help you I promise." And to Bianca's amazement the leafeon actually calmed down and let her pick it up. "Aright Bianca let's get it to the professors lab." Amber said

"Right lets go." So they climbed up the hill with the leafeon in hand and ran towards the lab, but as they ran to the lab Amber felt that same cold sensation again.

*authors note Hello everyone I can believe that the story became so popular so fast I'm shocked and so happy but for the reason I'm writing this I made this along chapter for a reason I won't be able to upload for a while not until Saturday evening so I decided to make this along chapter because of that. Also I will be making a Halloween special but it will be uploading late because of my schedule so on Saturday also. Now to really cool things I'm giving shout outs to pokefangirl and Rayseepokemon because their my first reviewers for the fanfick ever. So you girls are awesome and knowing that people will take their time to comment on my work makes me want to write more so when want to know who keep this fanfick going to the end it all starts with these two people you to are great and later if you send in your oc's I will probably use them.

-This is pokeshadow lover signing out Bye guys!


	6. Chapter ?

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter? Happy Halloween!

*author note real quick this is not part of the story line this is a skiable chapter I just wanted to make a Halloween chapter so enjoy also there is some foreshadowing so for those of you that read this you'll understand a later chapter better lastly u want to give a shout out to **Dark knight4ever** your my first follower and I'm so glad you enjoy the story and I hope I can keep delivering! Now onto the story!

"Amber you have to come to the school Halloween party it won't be as cool without you!" Pleaded Bianca

"Yes I agree you're the most fun person at the school without you it would become a boring mess." Encouraged Cheren.

"Still it would seem fun but I have this thing with Halloween" Amber replied

"What is it?" Asked Bianca "Oh wait I know can you never find a good costume if you can't I could help you!"

"No it's not that it's just that on Halloween I get bad headaches during the night and then I don't remember anything sometimes it scares me." She put her hand to her head. "What if I did something stupid or bad I don't want to do that! So I'll probably just stay home again sorry guys."

"It's okay besides if anything happens" sated Bianca

"Well real you in." Finished Cheren putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys" She said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder. "But I still don't have a costume and the dance is tomorrow. What am I suppose to wear?"

"Oh I got you covered I have a costume that might fit you but you will have to wear a dress" Bianca said and Amber frowned at the thought of it.

"Do I have to wear a dress are you serious." Amber said sticking her tongue out.

"Yes now come on let's get the dress and see if it fits." Bianca said as she dragged Amber out of her house. (They are in Amber's house)

"Noo Cheren help meeeee!" She said as she was dragged out of her room.

"Sorry I can't help you with girl stuff." He said as he followed them out of the house. Later after Amber saw the costume and tried to run away Cheren and Bianca went ahead to the party. (I skipped ahead because the party has a lot of stuff in it) "Bianca if I may ask where is Amber I thought she was going to meet up here."

"She will be here she never backs down during a challenge…. But I did give here I really frilly dress." Bianca said looking away blushing.

"You really let her wear something like that and you're not afraid that she might rip it before she gives it back to you?" Cheren asked in his prince costume. While Bianca turned back to him in her robber costume.

"Oh I know that so I gave it to her I was never going to wear it again." Bianca replied while cheren looked at her with a really? look on his face.

"Hey guys I'm here! Sorry I'm late I had to change my costume a bit." Amber said running up to them and what they saw made their faces drop. Amber had chopped up her dress and covered it in fake in blood and dirt as if she had been in a big battle and was killed and her hair was down. "So" She said putting her arms up. "I'm a dead warrior what do you think?" As she got closer they could see the makeup on her face that her eyes had black eyeliner and she had a gigantic scar over her eye.

"Ummm, I think you look nice and spooky but what have you done to the dress I gave you?!" Bianca almost screamed. Amber looked at her with a look of confusion

"What do you mean I just made it amazing and my style did you really think that I would really wear that cuteis wotties have you even met me? " (If you know where that is from I congratulate you with pride in Luna) she said putting a hand on her hip

"Well I think it looks great on you, and is that your sword on your back." Cheren said with a grin on his face

"If I have the chance I will always have it on me, besides a warrior never shall never forget their sword also I did come so let's have fun I don't want to come out on Halloween for nothing. I know the headaches are going to come soon so I probably won't stay for the whole party." Amelia said

"I have no problem with that so come on." Cheren said as he walked towards the refreshments. 

Later when Amber wanted to go outside to get some fresh air and she walked over to the river she sat down along the edge and looked over at her reflection 'man I want to spend more time with Bianca and Cheren but of course I have to have the weird problems the cool holidays' she sighed and was about to get up and go back inside until she saw something with her reflection it looked like it wavered she took a closer look and it smiled back at her "Ekk!" She squeaked and back up. Then she moved back over to the river and again looked at her reflection when it didn't change she got closer where her face almost touched the water. Then a hand like water stream grabbed her mouth "Mhpp!" Amelia screamed and she tried to get away and pulled out her sword, but she slipped and dropped in the sword as she got dragged into the water and disappeared.

"Sorry but it's my turn to check out the new town so time to go to sleep Amelia you'll see your friends in the morning." Something said as it touched her face

"What a-are you d-doing!?..." Amelia tried to see what was touching her but she got drowsy and blacked out. In just a few seconds after Amelia reemerged gasping for air soaking wet. As she crawled on land but something was different instead of her normal blue eyes (I'm sorry if it said anything else in chapter 1 this is the permanent eye color) there were yellow and slit like cat eyes then they went back to normal. She stood up and grabbed her sword and walked back to the party luckily Bianca and Cheren were waiting for her by the door. When Bianca saw her she reacted fast.

"Amber what happened to you you're soaking wet are you okay?" She said as she ran over to her.

"Y-yea I'm okay I umm… I fell in the river if it's okay with you too can we go back to Nemeva Town I think I want to go to bed." She said looking sad with her makeup running down her face.

"Sure come on you two lets go home the party was slowing down any way. Let's go Bianca Amber." Cheren said with concern in his voice.

"Yea come on Amber lets go" Bianca replied as she slowly dragged Amber away. As they were walking home someone had to come and visit them Michel.

"Look who I found I've been looking for you three I wanted to talk to you in private but on the road home works too." Michel said

"Just leave us alone Michel were not in the mode for your idiotic games." Cheren said but Amber interrupted all of them.

"You two go ahead ill deal with Michel" She turned around to them "I'll be fine go on ill catch up with you" She said looking back at them

"Alright but if anything happens just yell okay?" Bianca said

"Alright I will see you two in the town." She said as she turned to face Michel again. Then Bianca and Cheren ran off

"Only you I wanted to talk to all three of you with my fist but oka-!" Michel was cut off by Amber slashing her arm with her sword.

"Shut up you retard. You think that you can just talk to me and my friends like that" she turned to look at her "well you got another thing coming especially if you're going to deal with me" Amelia said with an evil tone n her voice "Now if you don't want to get scars all over your body I suggest you run. Oh and also" She said as she put her sword on her elbow. "You're the bimbo here not Bianca" She turned to look at Michel and said with a voice full of hate "Now run." As she uttered those words Michel booked it and ran as fast as she could away from that girl

Amelia turned to **you** and said "Well I have to go and catch up with Bianca and cheren I want to see her new houses and thanks for reading this chapter sorry its up so late but the writers schedule sucks." She chuckled "Well I got to go and I'm pretty sure you already know what different and ill is re-appearing later in the story, well bye reader." And with that she turned around and ran after Bianca and Cheren.


	7. Chapter 6

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 6 Wait What?

***Hello everybody sorry I've been gone for so long my relatives are in town so me and my family are very busy also I'm trying a new way to write my authors note thanks to SpartaLazor thanks for your advice and also I'm sorry that my format sucks I still have no idea how to work but you now trail by error right? One more thing starting next chapter the characters have 4****th**** wall breaking conv3ersations in the begging I hope I can change the format you guys like it okay onto the story!**

"Professor can you help it?" Asked Amber looking at the Leafeon sadly.

"Yes it will be fine, but I must say I'm impressed I never thought that you would be able to find an injured Pokémon out in the field." Juniper said tending to the Pokémon.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Bianca said with a annoyed tone in her voice, as she looked at Juniper with her eye twitching.

"No, I'm not trying to be rude but I thought you two would be hunting for berries or something like that not watching Pokémon from a river bank." Juniper said with a sweat drop on the back of her head as she waved her hand back and forth.

"L-leafee…" Said the leafeon how looked like it was in great pain as it twitched its leg back and forth on the table. The anesthetics were starting to take over her leg numbing it but it still hurt. Then Amber walked over to is and placed a hand on its stomach

"Its okay she will help you" Amber said more reassuringly to the leafeon and it looked back at her with eyes pleading for her to stay with her. Amber knew the look and had to reply.

"Sorry but I have to go home." She turned to Bianca "come on lets go our parents will start to worry if were out for much longer." She said as she started walking towards the door as Bianca stared to follow

"Yea your right. Bye Professor! Leafeon see you to after school tomorrow" Bianca said and as Amber walked out the door she froze and fell to her knees knowing the crap she will have to put up with then she said under her breath.

"Crap I'm so not ready for school I don't even have a backpack." Amber sighed and got up to her dismay she said bye to the professor and walked with Bianca to her house "Well by Bianca I guess ill see if you're in my class tomorrow hu?" Amber said

"Yea guess so ill se you then by Amber!" She said waving while she walked away then Amber entered her house and greeted her mother.

"Hey mom, I'm back what's for dinner?" Amelia said as she mother stood over the stove.

"Oh, Welcome back Amelia dinners just about ready were having miso soup." Cheerfully replied her mother. (Just to make this clear Amelia is a vegetarian) As she put to bowls of soup on the table. "Come now let's eat you have to get to bed early today since your first term of trainer school starts tomorrow." Amelia shrunk at the thought of it. After then finished dinner Amelia said goodnight to her mother and headed upstairs to her room when she got up the noticed the poke ball on her night stand

'Oh right I forgot I didn't have it with me today' She walked over and picked it up, she still got a weird vibe from it and even felt uncomfortable just holding it. Whenever she did she felt that cold sensation run along her spine as if someone was running ice down her back. "No it's just my imagination I just need some sleep to forget all of this. She walked over to desk to place down the poke ball, but instead she tripped and when she and the poke ball hit the floor it opened and she was engulfed by a white light. She didn't want this and covered her eyes as she fell.

*Authors note sorry for the cliff hanger but I have been having really bad headaches and I can't stare at a computer for too long so I'll be back on Tuesday bye everyone!

"**Phhf who cares they should take what they get and enjoy it" **

"**Wait how'd you get your not suppose to come in until next chapter shoo sho!"**

"**Fine I'm leaving see you all later" **

"**Unngggggg.! I need to lie down**."


	8. Chapter 7

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 7 Well that answers a lot….. I think?

Amelia was lying on her floor with blank eyes and she wasn't moving. The poke ball that had opened now had closed and clicked as if it caught something. Soon Amelia twitched a finger and her eyes regained emotion. Slowly she dragged herself off the ground and looked around, almost like she was lost.

"Amelia are you okay? I just heard a thud. Did you trip on your carpet again? Her mother said with a worried and annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yes mom sorry I just lost my footing again." She said detecting the tone of her mother's voice.

"Well alright I'll see you tomorrow remember I'm going to wake you up early for school so be ready and go to sleep!" Her mother was tired and a bit cranky so soon after that she heard lights flick off and her mother getting into bed and quickly light snoring could be heard.

Amelia smirked as she picked up the poke ball "In fact she already is, but as for me I want to explore. This place seems interesting." With that she jumped out of the window poke ball in hand and landed and the floor outside her house. "That second story isn't as tall as in the last house. Makes it easier to jump out." She said as she walked away towards Cheren's and Bianca's houses. First she arrived at Bianca's and climbed up the water shoot soon she was standing on the ledge right outside Bianca's window. As she look in Bianca was passed out in her bed with drool coming out of her mouth. "She looks so…" Amelia turned her head "Ummm? Weird I guess?" she said to herself. Then something caught her eye on Bianca's desk an open book probably a diary. Curiosity got the better of her and Amelia undid the latch to the window from a trick she taught herself and slowly climbed in Bianca's room and sneaked over to the book.

_Entry # 18_

"_Well I just don't know what to do Amelia seems like a nice person but when she gets angry she scares me I know that she would always stay by my side but I don't want her getting her by Michel the jerk she hates everyone and doesn't know when to stop and it gets on my nerves so much but I can fight her she always has that claw with her maybe I should hey a weapon to so me and Amber can protect cheren and all the other people Michel has hurt I hope he's okay well can dwell on it so time for bed."_

Amelia was glad that someone accepted Amber so she climbed out of Bianca's room closed the window and looked it again then headed for home. "Its pretty late and I know Amber will be finishing her talk with that mew soon so let's go home." She said facing the poke ball, as she got back she did the same trick as when she got to Bianca'[s house and climbed up the water shoot and entered and closed the window she changed into her pajamas while singing softly.

_What's yours is mine_

_What's mine is yours _

_We will be happy while skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you _

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

With that she got into bed and closed her eye. Not before the flashed yellow and she got a grin on her face "Michel hunn… well looks like I have someone to deal with." And with that she fell asleep.

**Well this chapter is late sorry about that but still I have something I want to say the next chapter will be up when I have at least five favorites I've seen other people say this and it seems to work so I want to try is now got to go it's like 1:24am here and I'm tired bye guys**


	9. Chapter 8

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 6 To stop this. I'll help you.

***Hello everyone major writers block but I did get 2 new favorites crazywriter9 and arcanineandlucariofan so thanks you all so let's get this chapter stated and so no one's confused this is when Amelia is inside mews poke ball so let's go onto the story. ALSO there will be violence and blood in this chapter as I chose my rating just to let you know so onward**

* * *

><p>I was falling again but this time it was different in some way its wasn't white anymore instead there was scenery it was like a forest somewhere you would never see there was a waterfall and something was there with a person it was blue what I think was a Pokémon. <em>THUD <em>I crashed into the ground again

"Oww, well there we go but still where are we. Wait, mew. Are you there? Hello..? Anyone!" Amelia screamed until she felt something warm and wet on her back when she turned around her eyes went small and terror stretched across her face a man she had never seen before was being impaled by the blue mew with blood over its coat. The man fell to the ground, but not before saying something that made the mew even angrier. She could barely make it out but she thought that the man said.

"Y-you will never prevail y-yyou monster. She will beat yo-!" His words were stopped by that same mew by bringing a focus blast and its fist onto his face. Blood went everywhere and spattered onto its coat. Amelia was terrified she had just seen something afoul and it was that mew fault she was going to speak up at the mew but stopped dead in her tacks when she heard it say.

"You be quiet you think you can change its fate please you can never change the fate of an Harmonia. It is meant to protect this region and stop me but with just a few changes and glitches I will prevail no matter what. So think what you want." The mew wiped its face and threw the blood on the ground." You will NEVER prevail. Useless being." With that the mew teleported away leaving Amelia to fall to her knees "Harmonia. That name rang in her head every time she repaid that name anxiety found away into her gut.

"Why. Why do I feel this way? What am I missing?! Am I doing something wrong! Who is this person!? Why is he dead!? WHAT IS GOING ON!? Amelia was screaming at the top of her lungs, she grasped her hands around her head she was getting a terrible headache like she was going to pass out.

"Amelia! Amelia! A-!" Mew was franticly searching for her she knew that the poke ball had opened but Amelia never appeared in front of mew and started to panic and went looking for her. When she saw the scene that was in front of Amelia she was shocked the scene of a murder took place in front of a girl that couldn't do anything about it. "Ameli-.."

"Please. Don't say anything. The reason this happened. Everything happened it was that thing that" She flinched at the thought of that word "That he. That thing. Because if it." She put her hands to the center of her chest "Why? What was that, that thing?" She looked up at mew with almost no emotion in her eyes.

Mew looked away, but spoke to her "It's a copy of me I think it was cloned, but something corrupted it. It's pure evil, and it will kill to get what it wants. I wish it never existed, inhale, I'm sorry you had to see that it's a memory that's what a lot of this world is just memories. But still I was able to ease his pain and calm his thoughts look back." And if on cue the mew Amelia had been talking too flew to the man with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened now you'll never get to see her, "Mew took a breath in and out "Bur at least I can help her later. Goodbye." With that mew flew down the ground and touched the ground and soon it stated to glow light green soon a plant sprouted from the light and buds stated to appear from it. IN just a matter of seconds the plant had turned into a beautiful blossoming rose bush, with wonderful big red roses.

Amelia got up and walked over to the bush and looked at it for a second a lot was going through her mind. Still in the end she made a decision, she bent down and picked a rose off the flower and held it in her hands. She turned to mew with determination in her eyes.

"I don't want to be special. I want to be normal me with my friends," She turned around and looked at mew who had a look of wonder in her eyes. Amelia continued "Still I want to help people so… I'll help you." She squeezed the rose and punctured her hand and a bit of blood running down worrying mew. "I don't want anyone hurt, human nor Pokémon, so ill help but mew, would you still want me?"

Mew smiled, flew over to her and landed on her head "Of course I would still want you to help. Now let's go I don't want to be hear any longer then I need to be."

"The feeling is mutual now let's go…? Wait us aren't you going to stay in the poke ball?" Amelia asked confused Mew giggled on her head.

"I'll only come if you want me to. So do you want me to come with you, only the people I chose will be able to see me." Mew said resting on her. Amelia pondered it of a minute and came to a conclusion.

"Okay mew you can come with me. It gets lonely in my room anyway." Amelia responded. "Oh also call me Amber not Amelia I'm not really use to people being formal with me."

"Okay Amber lets go back to your house." With that they were engulfed in a white light again and reappeared in her room on her bed. Quickly Amelia fell asleep and mew went to bed on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aright long chapter took forever to get out I'm sorry it won't happen again next chapter will be the beginning of major time skips if I wrote about the school we would be here forever and I would lose my mind please favor and review pokeshadow lover signing out.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 9 A New School

**Shadow:**** Well I'm trying something new I'm gonna write the stories ahead of time and upload them later**

**Amelia:**** Why didn't you just do that in the first place?**

**Shadow: ****Cause I didn't think that my story would get so popular anyway please rate and review! Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg! <strong>_The alarm clock blared throughout the room startling Amelia enough to fall off the bed arms flailing and all. (Remember she didn't set the alarm the other girl did)

"AAAGGGGGG!?" Amelia screamed as she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a _thud._

"Amelia are you okay! I heard you scream! What happened?" Her mother screamed up the stairs.

"I don't know I didn't set my alarm and it went off right in my ear!" Amelia screamed back half startled half angry trying to recall last night. She looked around and noticed mew flying towards her and she somewhat relaxed, unfortunately her head still hurt from the fall. Then her mother ran up with an ice pack and placed it on her head.

She sighed "Amelia you must be more careful. You scared me." Then she placed the ice pack on Amelia's head. "Well I'm going to make breakfast get ready for school please." She walked towards the door to the staircase she sighed and looked back at Amelia "I'm sorry if ive been hard on you its just been rough on me about the move. So here" Her mother pulled out a backpack that looked like it already had stuff in it.

She smiled "Thanks mom. I understand if you're stressed and I also know that I can be a cults but I understand." She grabbed the backpack from her mother and put it on the floor as she walked over to her dresser.

"Wait. Do you think I'd let you slide on the first day of school no way you're wearing your new dress." Her mother said holding up a light pink dress. One that made Amelia cringe.

"But mom its trainer school a dress wouldn't be the best choice." Amelia said trying to get out of wearing a dress.

"No excuses, besides look out there Bianca wearing a dress why shouldn't you?" Said her mother pointing out the window, were Bianca was walking by with a long white dress next to Cheren who had finally recovered. For once Amelia was unhappy to see her friends dress nicely because it meant she would have to dress like that also. "Now get in the shower I have to go get breakfast ready. Oh right do you have enough hair dye to last through the week?"

"Yea I do, or at least I should." She replied walking towards the bathroom in her room. (Just to be clear I changed the house so for the game house let you imaginations run free.)

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip on the way to school<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay so just walk down route one to the next town. Well seems simple enough." Amelia said as she stated walking down route 1. Looking around she felt great from the crisp fall air and the red and orange trees. Soon mew was flying next and was looking at the outfit I was wearing.<p>

"Hey since when do you wear a dress?" Mew said with a smirk.

"It was my mother's idea, don't get me started." She said as she was messing with her dress.

"Well you look cute. Anyway do you know what class you're in, are you with Bianca and Cheren?" Mew said landing on her head looking down at her.

"I don't want to be cute I want to be able to run around the room." Amelia pouted.

"Why? Did something happen to you in a dress?" Mew said with a confused look on her face.

Amelia blushed and turned away "Maybe." Getting an _are you serious? _Look on her face_. _"Look don't talk about it. It wasn't fun and I needed an ice pack afterwards so please no comment."

"Alright ill drop it just don't relive whatever that was." Mew said with a face that looked like it was about to crack up.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip at school<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia walked up to the building and saw kids huddling inside to their classes and she saw a paper and looked around for her name under a class. She saw her name in a class under Ms. Joey with other people<p>

Clarity

Patricia

Amelia

Damian

Lewis

Angle

Bianca

Cheren

Lily

Hajime

Michel

Amelia's face dropped when she saw that she had Michel in her class "Ungg. It had to be with her well then I'm gonna have to suck it up." She looked up at the school. "Well if I want to be a great trainer then I'll have to put up with it" She pumped her fist "I'll be a great trainer and prove that nobody can stop me!" And with that she headed into the school ready for whatever came her way. Mew saw this and she chuckled

"Nope, Amelia with that determination id sat your pretty special" and as she said that she flew after Amelia into the school

* * *

><p><strong>*Well that took much longer then it should have I'm sorry every one and before I forget Damian and Lewis are charters from Deceitful a wonderfull fan fiction done by Riolu16 read his fan fiction also if you like this one! Aslo there will be a hunt in this chapter I placed an easter egg somewere in the chapter see if you can find it. Bye guys!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 10 My other nickname

**Poke**: **Sorry about my giant leave of absence real life has been a pain now back to story writeing lets get to it!**

**?: ****It's about time I finally get introduced in this chapter now hop to it writer girl**

**Poke:**** I will lock you in a closet **_***sigh***_** oh also I'm gonna start a new short fan fiction Rated PonyStar let me use the idea so all rights goes to them it will be a fruits basket story to**

**?****: What about getting to the story? Lazy bum**

**Poke****: That's it come here you **_***starts chasing after the girl***_** Please read and review**

**?:**** Help ME!**

* * *

><p>"Everyone may I have your attention please?" Ms. Joey called out to the class soon everybody quitted down and turned to their teacher. She clapped her hands together and smiled" We have a new student starting out with us this year. Please welcome to the class Amelia H. Just after she had said that Amelia walked and stood in front of her class, she had already tensed up, she was never good at being in a place with many people. Her eyes immediately darted to Michel when she put her hand up.<p>

"Teacher what does the H. stand for in her name?" Michel asked she looked just plain board but Amelia could see some weird emotion in her eyes. She shivered something was watching her but nobody else noticed.

"I'm not sure Michel good question you'll just have to ask Amelia herself." The teacher said turning herself back to Amelia "Will you tell us a little about yourself Amelia" Her teacher asked.

"O-of course." She stuttered as she turned to her new class. "Hello my name is Amelia H. its nice to meet you all, I'm 14 years old and I look forward to being your new class mate." Amelia would have been blushing if it wasn't for that feeling that something was watching her was right down her neck. "Does anybody have any questions for me I'll gladly answer them." Amelia said she really wanted to make a good impression on her class. Even though she was somewhat scared when Michel's hand went up.

"Like I asked the teacher, what does the H. stand for in your name" Michel said with annoyance in her voice that made Amelia flinched.

"It stands for Hamilton." Amelia lied her real last name was Harmonia. But that was too weird for her so she got her mom to say it was Hamilton like her. At response to the answer Michel sneered like it was a waste of time and that feeling of being watched left. Soon another hand went up of a boy about her age apparently his name was Damian. "Yes Damian. Do you have a question I could answer."  
>"Hello, do you like any kind of sports or hobbies?" He wasn't looking at me in the eyes I could only assume he was shy around new people.<p>

"Well I love sword fighting and I don't have many hobbies, but I guess I also like animation and gardening." Amelia responded then her teacher clapped her hands again

"Aright class enough questions it's time to start class. Amelia please take a seat in fount of Michel and next to Bianca and Lewis please." Ms. Joey said all she did was walk over and sit down she didn't want to argue all she could was sit down and suck it up even if she had to sit by Michel. "Now class lets begin, today we will hand out the syllabus and talk about what we will do this year."

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip after school<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia plopped down on her bed and exhaled pretty loudly then mew flew over and landed near her on her bed "Amelia what's wrong wasn't school fun? You made new friends and even outsmarted Michel today in battle typing." Amelia looked at her and smiled<p>

"I know I'm just tired school takes energy out of you, well I have to go see Leafeon with Bianca see you later mew." After she said that Amelia walked out of her room and out the door to the professor's lab. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a happy Leafeon jumping round at her feet. "Hello Leafeon I'm glad that you're up and at it how's your leg?" Leafeon responded with a happy cry and jumped into Amelia's arms. "Whoa Leafeon be careful I'm not the first person you should trust for catching something."

"Oh hi Amber I see that you already beat me hear so how's the Leafeon doing? Any better?" Bianca said as she came in to the lab.

"Hey Bianca yea Leafeon is doing much better. I'm glad you came, bad with time as usual." Amelia said with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Hey that's not nice amber I don't make fun of you and your klutziness." Bianca said with a puffy face that made Amber crack up, but abruptly stopped when she got a head ach that made her dizzy.

"Hey I need to talk to you can we get going soon?" Amelia looked around and thought Bianca said that.

"Hey Bianca was that you who said that?" She turned to face a confused Bianca with Leafeon in her arms.

"Umm no but you have to be more careful you dropped Leafeon say you're sorry to her right now Amber." Bianca said as she held out Leafeon who had been struggling to get out of Bianca's weird grip stop to look at Amelia with a confused look with a bit of worry mixed in.

"I'm sorry Leafeon I didn't mean to drop you I just got dizzy all of the sudden." As she was saying that Juniper walked in on them.

"Dizzy you say? Are you feeling alright Amelia?" Juniper said, but Amelia just shook her head

"No I feel fine professor." Just as she said that Leafeon started struggling and jumped out of Bianca's grip and started to run around Amber and she bent down to see why se was doing that "What's wrong Leafeon?" As soon as she said that Leafeon stopped in fount of her and put her paw on her for head. "Leafeon what are you doing?" Amber asked surprised at the Pokémon's movement.

"Pokémon often know if something is wrong with a person Amelia please come over here." After she said that Amber stood up and walked over Juniper who placed a cold hand on her forehead "Amelia you have a fever go home immediately!" Juniper ordered.

"But professor I feel fine!" Amber pleaded

"No excuses now!" Juniper commanded Amelia sighed she didn't want to get into fights so she whimpered and sulked back home. She flopped onto her bed and just went to sleep she was drowsy just walking to her house soon the scenery around her turned black as if something was sucking her in.

When the scenery lightened up again she found herself looking at a pond with just a small rim of grass growing around it like everything hap been cut off. She turned her back to the pond and look around until she heard a voice behind her "Hello? Are you there, can you help me out of here?" Amelia wiped back around and looked for where the voice came from, but nobody was there. "Hello can you see me I'm down here look at the pond." Amelia look down to her a girl in her reflection when their eyes met she waved at Amelia

"Aggg!? What the?!" Amelia screamed and steped back almost falling over.

"No wait don't freak out!" The girl said as she blocked herself from view. "Let me explain please!" Amelia calmed down and walked back over to the girl her reflection was talking to her but she felt strangely calm talking to it.

"Okay what is there to explain, because I want some answers." Amelia said looking down at her.

"I would love to but I need some help. If you haven't noticed I'm stuck in a pond could you be as so kind and pull me out?" Amelia tilted her head at the statement

"Pull you out? What do you mean by that? Can't you get out by yourself? Amelia responded tilting her head at the person who stuck her hand out up at her.

"I'm stuck in here I need you to pull me out. Just stick your hand in the water Amelia. Don't worry ill help to." She said as she smiled, Amelia bent down and looked at her. Amelia wasn't sure what to do she felt like she wanted to help, but something about her didn't want to get involved. Amelia shook her head even if something felt off she didn't care she was going to help her.

"Okay, so I just have to stick my hand in the lake to you right? Then what" When she said that the girl smiled.

"Then leave the rest to me." After she said that Amelia looked her straight in the eyes and stuck her hand in the lake. The water was freezing and it made her flinch, soon after she felt someone grab her hand as she looked down she saw the other girl grabbing her hand and smiling. "Thank you I can finally see the world I've always been here just waiting, so thank you so much Amelia."

"It was really no problem, I'm glad to help out an fr-aaug!" Amelia said as she cried out in pain as a sharp jolt ran through her head to her body.

"Amelia! What's wrong what happened aahhh!" The girl said as sharp pain came into her hand and down her body Amelia pulled back and dragged the girl with her. They both fell down by the bank of the pond panting heavily "What was that" The girl said huffing looking at Amelia with confused eyes who returned the stare.

"I don't know but I'm scared of what happened. I-I want to go home i-it hurts so much." Amelia whimpered she felt like her mind was going to explode.

"No, no, no, I can't have you leave yet I need you hear a little longer Amelia." Said a voice that put a vile sneered at the end of the sentence. Both girls shot up and looked back at the pond were it was bubbling. Soon an arm that was pure black shout out and dug its hands into the ground right before it. Soon a girl with long hair climbed out of the pond, thought that wasn't the only thing that was black her whole body was completely black. Her eyes were red and her teeth looked like they were pointed. Soon they were pointed upwards in a smile full of malice. "I need you too for something. Now come here." As she said that she sprang out of the lake grabbing Amelia's shirt and the other girl's hair.

"H-hey let us go!" Amelia yelled when she looked at her shadows seemed to be swirling off her. Like she was a being of darkness.

The girl smirked "Let's see Amelia you nick name is Amber right?" She turned to Amelia who had fear in her eyes. Then she looked at the other girl who looked like Amelia with black hair. "Then it only makes scene to call you Ember, doesn't it?" She smiled then yanked on Embers hair even harder making her cry out in pain. "Now let's get stated we have things to do." As she said that she walked back over to the pond and took a moon stone out of her pocket and threw it into the pond. In a matter of seconds tentacles made of water shout out of the pond and stopped looking at the third girl who dropped Amber and Ember. "Take them the rest should come naturally. Now go I have things to monitor." She turned around to the tow girl obviously terrified of the water. "Now let's get this party stared!" And with that she snapped her fingers and the water lunged at Amelia and Ember.

One stream grabbed Amelia by the neck and the other grabbed Ember by the foot. It pulled Amelia in and dragged Ember screaming like bloody murder. Once both of them had gone under the pond subsided and the girl look at it with a smile.

She turned to YOU and said "Now the story truly begins he he I wonder how this will end I mean this is just a glitch right oh well bye." And with that she tuned to smoke and entered the pond.

* * *

><p><strong>*Well this has been a chapter long overdue I'm sorry for that but I finally got some action in it right now I hope you guys enjoyed please read and review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

The Shadows of the Heart

Chapter 11 A rose with new found thorns

_**Poke:**_** I've been busy I'm sorry to the people that read this I also final got up that other fruits basket story I was writing its call An oni-girls little secret.**

_**Ember:**_** That took long enough. Wait. What? HEY WHY DOSE IT SAY I'm EMBER ARE WE REALLY GOING TO LISTEN TO THAT SOSCIOPATH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**

_**Poke:**_** Now now ember calm down its just a name *backing away slowly***

_**Ember: **_**YEA A NAME GIVEN TO ME BY A PERSON WHO DRAGGED ME AND AMELIA INTO A LAKE! Hey GET BACK HERE! *chases after me**

_**Poke**_**: Well I have to go now bye please read and review! I still don't know if I'm saying that right, oh well*Runs away*OH ALSO IT WAS A POND**

_**Ember**_**: I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

><p>Mew was worried Amelia looked normal at first until she yelped out of pain. When mew looked back at Amelia she looked like she was in pain, she had a very high fever and something else was wrong. Mew didn't know what to do and she only had one option find the problem. It would mean giving herself and Amelia's secret away but it was the only way to truly get answers.<p>

"Amelia I promise I'll be back soon you have to fight your battle alone right now and I have to go fight mine." She brushed some of Amelia's hair off her face "Good luck and I'm sorry for what might happen after this." And with that Mew flew out the window in search of one Pokémon.

Meanwhile back in Amelia's mind (I guess?) Amelia was being dragged down and she could see Ember struggling to get free. Still something wouldn't let her move. Fear, terror she couldn't figure it out, she just didn't want to move. Her vision was getting dark and her legs were going limp, but before she passed out a strange thought crossed her mind. _Roses are beautiful flowers the thing that separated them was there thorns. If I was represented by flower I would be a rose, but I don't have any thorns why? _Before Amelia could even re think what she had just thought another voice spoke to her.

"Well I can help with that close your eyes and cover your ears when you wake up you'll have a new friend and the thorns you want so much." It said before Amelia could say anything her eyelids grew heavy and blacked out.

* * *

><p>(This will be in Embers perspective)<p>

* * *

><p>I don't want to! I don't need to! I cant come back here! I don't want to be in this lake I want to see the world not the dark!" She covered her face with her arms. "That's all there ever was, darkness I wanted to see light for a change. WHY! WHY I WANT TO SEE THE WORld I wanted, that's all I ever wanted, and a friend." Ember put her arms down to see nothing. Only Amelia sinking down along by her with her eyes shut.<p>

_Look at yourself afraid of the dark? Pitiful, disgraceful , afraid of what you are, little girl._ Embers eyes shot open and looked around for the voice.

"Who said that! Where are you" Ember didn't know the voice but one thing she did know that whoever said it sounded like someone who would kill, the malice in that voice, it was something that was something you never wanted to hear.

_My place is of no importance. What is important is that you learn your place, and your place is in the shadows. Not the light do you understand. YOU MUST KNOW YOUR PLACE. _Ember flinched at its words.

"I don't know what you mean. Belong in the darkness that's not true I can be in the light. I just need help." Ember said knowing that the only reason she could have gotten out in the first place was because of Amelia.

_No you don't "need help" you need a shell to hide yourself form the light. Just like a shadow hiding from the light in the darkness. Nothing will change that._

Ember was always sensitive about being in the dark, but now someone saying that she was the dark no she couldn't accept that. "No. That's not true. Shadows hurt people they don't protect them when it counts I'm not a shadow I'm nothing close to a shadow, I will protect people when it counts" Ember said with no falter in her voice.

_Really now? Then prove it. _

"What? Ember said surprised

_You said that you're not a shadow, if you want to hide from the truth then prove it to me who could you protect? I know what will happen, but if you must need proof then show me you're not a shadow._

"Someone to protect. Fine then ill protect someone. Ill protect…" Ember looked straight at Amelia who looked like she was in pain "Amelia! Amelia! Wake up! what's wrong!"

_Were in the world of shadows this isn't were a true being is to be. In other words that girl will die._

"What! No that can't happen! She shouldn't be here!" Ember said flailing trying to get to Amelia.

_Why would you care if a shell passes then your free to roam nobody to stop you. Nothing to contain you, nothing_

"NO! That's not what I want she helped me! And she needs my help! I don't care what you say. If there must be rules or ways…. Then I'll break them and nothing will stop me! And if you still doubt me. Then shut up and watch me prove you wrong." As she said that Ember destroyed the water binding her and swam over to Amelia. Just touching her stung, but she wasn't going to give up. "Watch me." She whispered. After she said that Ember grabbed the tentacle around Amelia neck and snapped off, she kept repeating it until Amelia was free. "Please I need your help one more time just wake up." Ember whispered to Amelia who was starting to move. Then Ember stated swimming up and broke throught the water dragging Amelia with her the whole way. "Amelia? Amelia please you have to wake up."

Amelia didn't respond "No I'm not giving up let me help you I'll protect you till the end. I promise." As she said that Ember stated glowing a faint black and but her hands on Amelia's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the real world<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia was painting very hard and had a twisted look of pain on her face. Soon after she woke with a start. The world around her was disoriented and she felt very sick. Immediately she was up and standing in her room only to fall onto her knees. All the sudden she stated coughing and felt something wet on her hand. When she looked down she was startled with water on her hand, all of the sudden all of the memories of what had just happened can rushing back and she stated coughing more and more violently. Soon after the water started to gain a pink tint and only became darker red with each cough. Soon after she got a blistering headache that made her grasp her head with her hands and shut her eyes gasping heavily and still coughing up pink colored water. Then Amelia went quiet and opened her eyes.<p>

Her right eye was normal but her left eye was yellow and slit. The eye of Ember both of them were trembling and nobody knows who but one of them let out a ear piercing scream. Then everything went quiet and Amelia fell to the floor, eyes hazy, But before both eyes completely glazed over a tear escaped her left eye then everything for Amelia went dark once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm leaving a cliff-hanger oooooo. But in all serious I'm sorry for the wait I dint have writers block but I had all of these ideas popping into my head at once and couldn't put them all into words. I just wish that my English was better it's so hard to write a story. Still onto the point with my duo fan fictions I going to have shorter chapters for this story, but more often post and A little Oni-girls secret will have longer chapters and longer waiting time for them I hope this is okay and also since I reached +500 (yea!) so I'm going to turn to you guys do you want more chapters on her back story or stay on schedule with about 3 to 5 more chapters. It's up to you well I have to go bye guys!<strong>


End file.
